It has become conventional practice in both military and sport parachuting to rig the main parachute harness with a canopy release mechanism. In case of a malfunction in the main chute, the canopy, suspension lines, risers, and associated gear can then be completely ejected before the auxiliary or reserve chute is deployed. This insures that the reserve parachute will not become entangled with the malfunctioning main parachute.
Several types of canopy release systems have been developed, such as the Capewell release system (United States Pat. No. 2,473,554), which basically includes a male fitting attached to the chute riser with a heel and nose portion which fit respectively into a corresponding recess and beneath a slider of a female fitting, which in turn is attached to the chute harness. A cover and latch assembly, a rather complex and bulky metallic assembly, is operatively attached to the slider, which is the movable portion of the female fitting that normally locks in the male fitting. Upon removal of the cover and a yank of the latch ring, the male fitting and riser and, resultingly, the canopy and suspension lines are released and discarded. Other systems, which are modifications of the Capewell release system include the "One Shot" system, and the "Rocket Jet" system. In the One Shot system, the male and female fittings are substantially the same as the Capewell release system, and as the cover is released, a wire attached to the cover pulls the slider to the unlocked position. In the Rocket Jet system, which is entirely different, a pair of side buttons are pushed in simultaneously which releases the cover to be slid upwardly. Responsive to this movement the male fitting is released and the canopy discarded.
Each of the above systems are somewhat objectionable. For example, in the basic, most popular Capewell release system, malfunctions have been known to occur for one of several reasons. Rings have been known to be pulled out of the latch mechanism without moving the slider to the unlocked position. Also, a significant hazard results from the protruding safety cover and ring-type activating latch which releases the male member. Because of the several metallic parts protruding from the parachutist's chest at various angles, it is easy for the suspension lines of the reserve chute to become entangled in the cover and latch activating device, so that the reserve chute does not function properly. In such cases where the main canopy is not properly released, as well as in cases where the reserve chute suspension lines become entangled, a malfunction is likely to cause severe injury or death to the parachutist.